


Fight/Fear/Fall

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Course Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Severus spots Harry in a pub, conversing with another man, he goes home and waits until Harry gets back. When he does, a fight erupts, leading to some angry intercourse and hurt. Afterward, in a fit of rage, Severus hits Harry, and Harry flees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  Fight/Fear/Fall  
 **Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
 **Pairing(s):** Snape/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Summary:**  Severus spots Harry in a pub, conversing with another man, he goes home and waits until Harry gets back. When he does, a fight erupts, leading to some angry intercourse and hurt. Afterward, in a fit of rage, Severus hits Harry, and Harry flees.  
 **Warnings:**  Major Character Death, Sexual Content, Rape, Love Scene, Course Language, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Chapters:**  1/? - **(As I've just started, and I don't know how many I should do yet.)**

Snape was fuming, he had seen everything, the way the stranger had held Harry, the way they swayed together on the dancefloor of the pub. The way Harry smiled at him, the smile Severus had owned all his life with the boy - no, man.  
He gritted his teeth, turned, and walked down the street, towards Spinners End, he was going to wait for Harry, a few more minutes and the Boy Who Lived would head home.

Harry smiled to himself as he said goodbye to the stranger. Harry hadn't gone any further with the man, he knew he was committed to Severus, but right now he needed to be held. Severus had been distant from him. Even when he tried to confront the older man, he was turned down. He sighed and threw the little note, with the man's number, away, watching it float in front of him and then fly away with the cold April wind. He would come home into the arms of the one he truly loved.  
Harry had entered the hallway and hung his cloak up.

'Severus, I'm home'.

Harry's voice echoed, but there was no answer, Harry shrugged to himself before straightening his top and making his way to the living room. It was dark, the curtains were closed, a crack of light had only managed to sneak through.

'Where've you been?'

Severus's sharp tone had startled the younger wizard who jumped a little and placed his hand over his heart.

'You scared me there Severus'.

'Where were you?'

'I was at the-'.

'Pub? You were at the Pub?'

Harry froze, he didn't like the sound of where this was going, Severus had gotten up from his seat, 'you were at the pub', his voice drawled out as he began pacing in front of Harry, 'in another man's arms'. He then turned to Harry with all the hate he could muster in his eyes. Harry took a step back, cursing mentally, of all the days he wanted to be on someone else, Severus actually sees him.

'Severus I can explain'.

'Oh do please explain to me, Potter'.

Harry gulped, he despised the way Severus layered his last name in that tone. He sat down, trying to calm the situation. He knew he was in deep shit when Severus stayed standing.

'We didn't do anything more, alright, we just danced and that was it'.

'Oh, I'm sure that was it'.

'Severus, I'm not lying'.

'I won't believe you just because you're the boy who lived'.

'No - wait - are you seriously gonna go down that track?'

Harry leaned back and rubbed his temples, earning a growl from Severus, 'don't act all frustrated with me, you're the one who's in the wrong here!'

'I'm well aware!'

'So you <b>did</b> do something!'

Harry had sprung up from his seat now, 'for the love of merlin Severus, we did nothing, what? Does the sight of me even, <b>touching</b> another man sends you over the edge?' Severus's eyes were wide with anger and Harry couldn't help but take a step back.

'You should already know your limits when you're around strangers, Potter'.

'Oh lay off it Severus, you're acting immature!'

Then the older wizard lurched forward, his cloak billowing around him as he lunged towards Harry, knocking him off his feet and falling onto the dusty vintage carpet of the living room. Harry's mind was still adjusting to what was happening, Severus was on top of him, his hot, heavy body pushing Harry down.

'Severus, that's enough!'

Harry loved Severus, he truly did, but not when he was like this, he knew that Severus would have a high chance of hurting him. But no matter how many time Harry had called his name, Severus wouldn't stop. He ripped at the younger wizard's shirt, tearing it clean off, revealing the toned body of the Auror.

'Severus, please, not like this, you're hurting me!'

Then Severus actually responded to him with, 'shut up you ungrateful brat!' The words stung Harry and he held back a sob as he tried his best to fight against his lover. His back was now sporting a good carpet burn on his shoulder blades now.   
Severus pushed Harry into the carpet, knowing that he was inflicting pain on the man, but he deserved it, he let the other man touch him, he <b>let</b> him. He bent down and began ravishing his chest. The assault lasted for about fifteen minutes before Severus got off Harry, dropping the torn shirt onto the younger wizard.

'I should have got you to wash before making love to you'.

With that, he was gone, leaving Harry alone. Harry didn't move, he didn't speak, his body was aching, down below was worse, he had been raped, for the first time, he had been raped. Tears rolled down his rosy cheeks and he curled up into a ball for a few minutes, trying to regain his conscious. This was not happening to him, something evil had possessed Severus, it was the only thing that Harry assumed at the moment. He didn't want to be afraid of him, that was the last thing on his mind.   
It had been an hour since Severus had assaulted him, Harry had left his spot and grabbed a new top, managing to avoid the older wizard. He was frightened, he'd seen Severus angry, but never to the point where he had no emotion in his eyes. He had to stay away for a bit. Harry took a deep breath before grabbing the suitcase from his cupboard and began packing.  
Harry listened carefully to the sounds, making sure Severus wasn't around, he closed the suitcase and locked it, quickly going to check outside the room to make sure he wasn't around the corner. He wasn't going to permanently leave Severus, he would just go to a hotel and sleep there for a few nights until Severus piped down. Harry then summoned the house elf, who gave him a little smile.

'Could you please take this outside for me if you can'.

Harry smiled at the elf as he passed down the suitcase, 'where will you be going, Master?'

'Yes, where will you be going?'

Severus's voice pierced the air, catching Harry off guard, as always in school, Severus was known for being a prowler.

'I... Uh...'.

Harry didn't know where, to tell the truth, or lie his way ou of it, but then again, Severus could see through most of his lies, ad if he didn't, there would always be a way to the truth. Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

'Look, I'm just leaving for a few days'.

Severus took a threatening step inside the room, his eyes ablaze, 'you want to repeat that again?'

Harry knew that he shouldn't be pushing him, but he had to get out, 'you heard Severus, I don't have to repeat myself'. Severus was looming over him now, his eyes boring into Harry's, who wavered for a second. He had taken a hold of Harry's wrist, gripping it over so tightly.

'You're not going anywhere'.

'I can go wherever I want'.

'Is that so?'

'Yes Severus, and you know that now let go of me please'.

'No'.

'Severus!'

Harry twisted his arm, trying to break free from his lover, 'why are you leaving?' Severus all but yelled at Harry, who looked at him incredulously.

'Why're you asking me such a question?'

'Answer me!'

'You raped me, Severus, you physically and mentally hurt me!'

Severus let go of Harry, disgust on his face, 'I raped you? You little shit, you loved it as much as I did!'

'No, I hated it, it hurt!'

'That's because you wouldn't stop struggling you fucking idiot!'

'Fuck you! I didn't want it like that!'

'Ah, so The Boy Who Lived, didn't like the way he as being fucked?!'

'Shut up! Stop calling me that, it's in the past!'

'Oh get off it, you're a coward, too afraid to admit you loved it!'

'That's enough'.

'You didn't mind that man screwing you as well'.

'Well now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I should have!'

In seconds, Severus struck Harry across the face, his head whipped to the side, his cheek stung and tears welled up in his eyes. It was silent, Severus stared at Harry, seeing the red rising on his cheek.

'Harry?'

His voice echoed throughout the room, but Harry looked away from him, quickly pushing past Severus and making his way out of the room.

'Where are you going?'

Severus called as he went to follow Harry, 'that's none of your fucking business', Harry's voice was low, but still audible for Severus to hear.

'Potter-'.

'Leave me alone'.

'Fine! Leave, it's not like I ever really loved you anyway, I wouldn't care what happens to you anyway! Now get out of my sight and don't think about returning!'.

Both wizards were frozen, Harry could feel his face grow hot, he didn't know if it as humiliation or sadness. He sucked in some air, turned and left Severus. Finding the little house elf outside, smiling at her and thanking her, before gently taking the suitcase from her bony gray hands and made his way down the broken path of Spinners End. Feeling the dark Onyx eyes on his back, as they watched their love disappear. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel Harry had stayed at wasn't very bad, he didn't want to bunk into a rather expensive one, it just wasn't like him. He shied away from those a lot. The sun seeped through the cafe windows, spilling on the table that Harry sat at, his coffee had just been served, and now he was waiting on bacon and eggs. Even though he was far from Severus, his heart was still beating one hundred miles an hour. It was frightening that this was happening to him. One little thing and Severus was gone, replaced by someone completely different.

A young lady had arrived, serving him his food, she halted when she noticed who he was, 'you're Harry Potter', but to his wonderment, she only said so quietly, 'I didn't want to gather any attention, you need the rest anyway, is there anything else you would like?' She smiled gently at him. Harry smiled in respect, he loved people who were like this, apart from fame, they still knew about decent respect of privacy.  She was a beautiful woman, her skin was a dark complexion, and her black shiny hair was tied up in a bun that was covered in a mesh to avoid any stray hair falling out.  
Harry was bi, not gay, he loved Ginny then, and then Severus. Maybe it was time to move on if Severus was going to be like that, he didn't want to risk his life, he had already done that once, and that was for the whole world.

'I'm quite alright, thank you'.

'No problem, just signal and one of us will assist you'.

She bustled away with a slight jump to her step, Harry scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs and relished the taste, he smiled to himself, it felt great to be out of Severus clutches for a bit. True, he was aware that Severus didn't want Harry with another guy, but he had been so clingy, Harry understood that because Severus was way older than Harry himself. Even when he had confronted Severus before they were together, Severus had explained to Harry that he was so much older and that he should accept the way he acts.  _Though Harry now had come to terms in knowing that he shouldn't have agreed_ , he rubbed his eyes and continued looking out the window He almost choked on his food when he saw Hermione and Ron walking towards the cafe. It took them a few minutes until Ron had spotted him through the huge window,  _but let's face it, it was a massive window and the sun was shining on Harry, who wouldn't have noticed him?_

He couldn't help but smile when Ron had pulled on Hermione's arm in such a childish way, catching her fiery glare, which was extinguished when her eyes landed on Harry. They had quickly gone inside and sat at Harry's table.

'Oh my god Harry, it's been a while'.

Hermione laughed after she had showered him with hugs and kisses, Ron threw him a smile, 'yeah, how have you and Severus been going?' Ron and Hermione had been by his side the day he had come out to them, but they weren't so fond of Harry being in a relationship with Severus. Now they've moved on, whatever would be would be. Harry's smile disappeared and Hermione frowned.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She knew something was up without him saying anything, that's why Harry loved her so, Ron leaned on the table, a frown creasing his forehead, he spoke with a firm soft voice, 'Harry, come on, you don't have to hide it, we're here'.  
Harry smiled knowingly, Ron was right, they were there for him the first day they met on the train, why would they back out now?

'Severus and I got in a fight, I had gone to a pub and danced with another guy - we didn't do anything untoward, we just hugged, I only did that because Severus had been so distant with me, and I tried to talk to him about it. He saw us and confronted me.... It got rather heated and'..... Harry sighed, 'he raped me'. He cringed when he saw the disgust on Ron's face and shock on Hermione's.

'Oh Harry.... This was last night?'

He nodded, he hadn't noticed Hermione's hand snaking out until it touched his, Ron had spoken up, looking a little green, 'come stay with us, Harry'.

'You know I can't'.

'We know, but you can't keep going out to hotels, wasting your money away, so come stay with us, and we'll figure something out'.

Hermione had taken over from Ron, Harry looked down at his hands, 'I should've listened to you long ago', they had warned Harry, Hermione's grip tightened, 'Harry, listen to me, you were in love, we couldn't do anything about it, don't start kicking yourself over this, it's not fair on you'.

Harry nodded and finally looked up, 'so what brings you around here?' There was nothing else to really talk about, 'ah, we were trying out different cafes each week, Ron's idea', Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled, he knew Ron would such a thing like this.

'Well, we're glad we did it today, or we wouldn't have found you... Mind you, we should order'.

'I'll order'.

Hermione had grabbed the menu and left the men alone, 'she knows what you want by the looks of it', Harry said with smirk and Ron shrugged, 'yeah, she can read me like a book'. 

'So, how's Rose going?'

'She's actually bee pretty good, she Owled us not that long ago and told us about her classes she got, she said she was even beating Malfoy's son'.

'Well, that's a sign'.

Severus was no longer the Potions Master in Hogwarts, but he had made it known to Minvera that he could be of some help in paid training and assistant work, 'well she's going to grow up wonderfully I think'.

'Yeah... Ginny misses you'.

Harry was aware of it, she loved him so much, but he chose Severus, as he knew he loved Ginny only a little, it would've been a lie, 'she's dying'. The words rang through Harry's head as he placed the knife and fork down, 'what?'

'I said she's dying, she's at home, there's nothing they can do with this Cancer'.

Harry was at a loss for words, 'I guess I could come over and meet her, have a little chat with her'.

'I think she'll appreciate that'.

Hermione had returned with the table number, 'surprised that no one recognized you'.

'No, the waitress recognized me, but she was respectful enough to not to make it obvious'.

'Ron told me about Ginny...'.

'Oh yeah... So you thinking of coming over?'

'Yeah'.

Two hours had gone by and Harry had grabbed the plates and placed them up the front, following them outside, it was time to meet Ginny.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being short.....

Ginny... His Ginny, by god she was beautiful, even with her paling skin, and her red hair that was now starting to fade, her eyes were filled with sorrow and defeat. Harry remembered their first kiss, it had sent him through the clouds.  
Harry stood staring at Ginny, she hadn't noticed him yet as she sat silently in the big armchair, gazing out the window, the sunlight encasing her thin body, he just wanted to relish this sight of this beautiful woman.  
He coughed, catching her attention.

'Harry!'

She attempted to get up, but Harry was by her side in seconds, holding her down ever so gently, his eyes saying it all,  _don't move, you need to rest_ , Ginny smiled at him and nodded as she settled back into the chair.

'Hermione and Ron found me in one of the cafes... Ron told me about you...'. 

'Oh Harry, don't be upset'.

'But I left you'.

'It wasn't meant to be, the kiss was amazing I had to admit'.

Harry couldn't help but let out a pained sob, how could she act so lightly in such a situation like this? He jerked back a little when he felt her frail hand touch his forehead. 

'When did you find out?'

'A few months back, I don't have that long to live'.

He looked out the window, watching the scene in front of him, 'can you move?' Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him before nodding, 'I can move if someone was holding me'.

'That's fine by me'.

Harry had gotten up from his spot and went over to the Weasley's old record player, first searching through the records and pulling out 'Englebert HUmperdincl's The Last Waltz'. He adjusted it and turned the record player on. 

'What're you doing?'

Ginny chuckled when he came to her side and took her hands gently, pulling her up, though she struggled a bit. Her face contorted with anger and despair as her body wouldn't cooperate.

'Hold on tightly, lean on me and I'll maneuver us around'. 

Harry whispered in her ear, he smiled as she did so, her lean thin body was almost weightless as she sighed and let him take control once again. One step, two step, sway. 

**_I had the last waltz with you,_ **

  
**_Two lonely people together._ **

  
**_I fell in love with you,_ **

  
**_The last waltz should last forever._ **

Harry knew how true this song was to both him and Ginny, they swayed a bit more until Ginny had gathered enough courage and strength to twirl, the first twirl was a little wonky, earning a little chuckle from both wizards, who tried to right themselves. They had heard this song a few years back when they were dating and were walking down the snowy path past the shops. The speakers were booming, and people were bustling about Hogsmeade, as it opened on certain nights of the year to celebrate.

'You know I love you, Harry, and that I always will'.

'I know, and I'll always love you too Ginny'.

They had reduced the spinning now and had gone back to the gentle swaying, the music still playing in the background, their world they had created was growing darker and darker by the minute, it was crumbling. Harry was staring into the beautiful eyes of his former lover, completely oblivious to the fact that life was slowly slipping away from them. Only then did he notice when Ginny had stopped swaying with him, her body was now slumped on him, though weightless, he knew... Ginerva Molly Weasley was gone.

 

*   *  

 

Hermione and Ron had rushed to Harry's side, hearing the man's scream of despair run through the house from the sudden realization of something he had lost dearly.

'Come on Harry, let go of her'.

Ron's voice was calm, slightly shaky, but calm as he pulled his best friend away from his sister's dead body. Hermione had grabbed the cloak that Ginny had used and wrapped her in it, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

'Ron, take Harry into the kitchen, get him something to drink, preferably a hot drink'.

Ron nodded and took Harry by the shoulders, leading him out of the living room and into the kitchen down the hall, 'she just stopped moving', Harry gasped, Ron grimaced at the thought as he made the hot drinks. He knew she was waiting for Harry, she had been fighting cancer for Harry, she was a fighter. He knew that she let herself go because she knew she had seen Harry for the very last time and that he knew that she loved him. It was some sort of relief for her.

'Goddamn it Ron, why won't you say anything!'

Harry's urgent voice almost startled Ron, but he kept his composure after finishing the drinks and levitating them to the table, 'this is a situation that doesn't need words, Harry, anything I say will be irrelevant and serve no purpose'.  
Ron was right, Harry took the drink and shook her head in anger, 'god, I don't know what to do'.

'Just have a rest for a few days, you need it, we've got a spare room for you'.

'But Ginny'.

'Harry'.

Ron's voice was firm, stopping Harry, 'alright... Thanks'. 

Hermione appeared at the door, nodding casually at Ron before taking her place next to Harry. All three were silent, until Hermione wrapped her arm around her shoulder, comforting Harry, who in the end, couldn't stop the tears.


End file.
